Soul Society's True Goddess: The Guardians' Chronicles
by SailorStar9
Summary: The HitsuKarin side of my 'Soul Society's True Goddess' universe; spans over all four Tula's incarnations.
1. The Legend of the Two Guardians

SailorStar9: Since 20th December is our favorite Chibi-Taicho's birthday, and I'm still working on that day, I'll present to all of you HitsuKarin lovers out there, my early birthday present to our beloved Hitsugaya-taicho. So, read and review.

Summary: The HitsuKarin side of my 'Soul Society's True Goddess' universe; spans over all _four_ Tula's incarnations.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the pairing.

Prologue: The Legend of the Two Guardians (True Version)

* * *

If ever the Heavenly Guardian and the Celestial Guardian of the South were to awaken, let them be male and female.

Let them feel animosity, let them feel jealousy, let them feel compassion, let them feel love.

The Two Guardians will be of one soul, feeling all from the other as if it were their own; they will share the greatest of joy and most excruciating of pain.

If the very moment the Heavenly Guardian should perish, let the world be destroyed by the vengeful flames of the Dark Phoenix.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Arc One: The First Time They Met

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the pairing.

Chapter 1: 2500 Years Before Present Time: The First Time They Met

* * *

"Kyra?" Tula looked over at her newest Guardian in concern, the other three Guardians having stopped in their tracks. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Lady Tula." Kyra shook her head, the Phoenix Orb glowing fainting around her neck. "I'm just... nervous. This _is_ the first time I am attending an Olympian Council meeting."

* * *

"You could have awoken me earlier, Telamon!" Boreas chided his head underling harshly. "Let us make haste!"

"Yes, Lord Boreas." the light-haired youth nodded.

* * *

"Cousin Boreas." Tula greeted the newly arrived God of Ice.

"Cousin Tula." The God of the North Wind nodded stiffly. "I see you found your last Guardian."

"Lord Boreas." Kyra bowed to the Wind God. Raising her head, her gray eyes settled on the turquoise-eyed teen male behind Boreas and looked away, fighting back a blush.

* * *

"Oh Kyra..." Yuna, the Guardian of the North, sang teasingly after the meeting and Tula was returning to her residence with her four entourage in tow. "Was that a blush I saw? Have you fallen in love with Lord Boreas' most trusted adjunct?"

"Yuna!" Kyra protested hotly. "I have not!"

"Though, you could be less subtle about ogling him with those love-sick puppy eyes, Kyra." Tula pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Lady Tula, not you too!" Kyra whined.

"You can sense it, can't you?" Tula stated quietly. "The Soul Bond is already starting to form."

"But... we've just met!" Kyra's eyes widened in shock. "It's... too soon! Lady Tula..." she looked at the ground and shifted her feet. "What does it feel like to be in love?"

"That, I do not know." Tula admitted. "For I, myself, have never been in love."

"But, you must have had crushes, right?" Kyra asked.

"With me being in charge of the wellbeing of the Soul World, I hardly have the time to meet anyone." Tula stated plainly.

"Lady Tula," a messenger godling knelt before the Winter Goddess. "And Guardians. Lord Zeus has a mission for the Phoenix Guardian." he presented a parchment to Kyra.

* * *

"Lord Boreas," a messenger godling stopped Boreas and Telamon in their tracks and presented a parchment to the Telamon. "Lord Zeus has a mission for the Heavenly Guardian."

* * *

"Your first real mission to the Real World!" Mariam squealed as Telamon was sealing up his provisions. "How exciting!"

"This isn't my first mission in the Real World, you know." Telamon stated.

"But all your previous missions were purely surveillance and that's boring." Mariam whined. "Telamon," she stopped him from exiting his room with a pull on his arm. "Please come back to me safe." she pleaded and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Telamon just looked passively at her and pulled himself free.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Arc One: The First Joint Mission

SailorStar9: After getting the Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorites?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the pairing.

Chapter 2: 2500 Years Before Present Time: The First Joint Mission

* * *

"Phoenix Guardian." Telamon greeted his mission partner at the entrance of the teleportation portal.

"Heavenly Guardian." Kyra returned the greeting.

"If we are going to be partners for this mission, it is only natural to put a certain level of trust in each other." Telamon remarked. "So, please, call me Telamon."

"If you insist," Kyra nodded. "Then, call me Kyra."

"Then, Miss Kyra, should we leave?" Telamon grinned as the portal energies swirled to life.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Telamon asked, frowning slightly in concern when he saw his mission partner wince and rub her temples with her fingers as if to stave off a headache mere minutes after entering the Real World.

"I'm fine," Kyra assured. "It's just... the Hollow Demon's malevolent aura overwhelmed my senses."

Telamon's eyes widened, _That's right, as the Phoenix Guardian, her spiritual abilities are exceptionally top-notched._ "Which way?"

"Give me a moment to center myself." Kyra replied. Closing her eyes, she took a calming breathe and opened her palm to reveal a fiery red golden compass. Letting the compass hover over her hand, her eyes looked at the direction the compass needle stopped that. "South-west."

"Right." Telamon nodded. "We best hurry."

"Agreed." Kyra concurred and the pair flash-stepped off.

* * *

"We _really_ need to fire the last surveillance team." Kyra muttered as the two looked up at the massive-sized monster they were tasked to take out. "7 feet, my ass!"

"7 feet as a rough estimate?" Telamon echoed his disbelief as well. "How about three times that?"

"Incoming!" Kyra shouted a warning and the pair jumped apart to dodge a punch.

"You don't really know any offensive attacks, do you?" Telamon asked, the pair hiding behind Kyra's 'Fiery Curtain' that was blocking off the Hollow Demon's punches.

"I'm just coming into my powers." Kyra defended.

"Can you trap him?" Telamon asked, suddenly getting an idea.

"I can try." Kyra nodded.

"Good," Telamon nodded. "Trap him and then hide behind the strongest fire barrier you can conjure."

"Why?" Kyra blinked.

"Just do it!" Telamon snapped, his Spiritual Power suddenly skyrocketing. "Ice Blizzard!" the resulting freezing wind froze the lower half of the Hollow Demon's body. "Ice Dragon Hail Flower!" he was about to close in on the frozen demon when the demon shattered its prison with a deafening roar, the resulting energy backlash sending Telamon hurling off the air and nullifying Kyra's flame barrier.

Kyra took a deep breath, trying to push herself up. _Move._ She urged herself, trying to shake off the shock effects of the Hollow Demon's roar that was still rattling her body. _It's no use... my body... won't move... forgive me, Lady Tula, everyone. In the end, I wasn't able... to be strong enough..._

 _ **For what do you desire strength?**_

 _I want to protect the people that are important._

 _ **Then, open your eyes, my Avatar, and repeat these words.**_

Kyra snapped opened her eyes and saw herself floating in a swirl of fiery flames.

"Phoenix Force, Kaihō!"

Taking the form of a fiery phoenix, Kyra shot off after the Hollow Demon.

 _This Spiritual Power..._ Telamon frowned when he caught sight of the fire phoenix towering over the Hollow Demon that was heading towards him. _Did Kyra unlock Suzaku's powers?_

"Phoenix Brilliant Flame!" Kyra cupped both her ignited hands and creating a large fireball, before tossing it on the Hollow Demon's back, the impact sending the aflame demon to the ground.

"Sub-Zero Slash!" Telamon took the opening and ended the fight with a single glacial energy sword slash.

"Finally..." Kyra let out a small smile, before shutting her eyes, causing her to pummel to the ground.

"Hey, Kyra!" Telaman shouted, catching the falling Suzaku Avatar before she hit the ground. "Hey, wake up!" he tried to awaken the unconscious fire Elemental.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Arc One: The 'Other Woman'

SailorStar9: After getting the Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your alerts and favorites?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the pairing.

Chapter 3: 2500 Years Before Present Time: The 'Other Woman'

* * *

Telamon felt his frown lessen as he settled the still unconscious Kyra on his bed; the Heavenly Guardian having wasted no time in requesting a return portal once the Hollow Demon was defeated. Resisting the urge to sweep away a stray lock of ebony hair from her forehead, he exited the room and made his way to the communications chamber.

It was mere moments later that Mariam skipped into his room, wanting to welcome Telamon when she saw the other female on his bed and she saw red. Forming a fireball in her hand, she was about to set the unknown girl ablaze when she extinguished the fire and stormed off to confront Telamon about his 'unexpected guest'.

* * *

Telamon was walking in the hallway to return to his room after making the call to Lady Tula about her South Guardian when he saw the fuming Mariam storm up to him.

"Who is _she_ , Telamon?" Mariam demanded.

"She?" Telamon echoed.

"The _other_ woman on _your_ bed!" Mariam snapped.

"My mission partner." Telamon replied, brushing past her.

"You're going back to her!?" Mariam retorted, grabbing on Telamon's wrist and stopping him. "Then what about me? About..." she looked away. "Us?"

"There was never an 'us', Mariam." Telamon leveled a stony look at the brown-eyed flame wielder. "Or have you forgotten you've already made it very clear the last time?"

"But that was before..." Mariam argued.

"Before Aison decided to betray Lord Boreas and attempted to usurp his power?" Telamon finished the sentence.

"That..." Mariam was stunned.

"Now, leave me in peace." Telamon instructed and streaked past her to return to the room where the other half of his soul still rested in.

* * *

Kyra awoke in the early evening, feeling the odd sensation of tagging in her chest, but it was the unusual dryness of her throat that urged her off the otherwise soft bedding. Careful not to wake her mission partner who was dozing on a chair near the nightstand, she slipped out of bed to find something to parch her thirst.

"Where are you going?" Telamon hissed, a hand grabbing her wrist and stopping her.

"Getting something to drink." Kyra replied, choking back the lump in her throat.

"Come with me." Telamon led her off to the kitchen.

* * *

They paused at the slightly opened door when they heard their names being mentioned.

Frowning, Telamon snuck a peak to see Lord Boreas, Lady Tula and Lady Aphrodite conversing, the two Goddesses nursing a cup of red liquid each as Lord Boreas was holding out a pair of thick red and white Spiritual Ribbons.

"... now they're starting to bind together." the Wind God was saying, releasing the bound ribbon.

Lady Tula held the entwined ribbon up to the light and Telamon could see that the strip was not entirely white; some red had bled into the cloth.

"And what happens if we try to unbind this?" Lady Tula asked.

"It'll tear, naturally." Lady Aphrodite replied nonchalantly.

"How badly?" both Lord Boreas and Lady Tula pressed.

"Oh, ripped in half all the way to the way down to the core." the Love Goddess answered, unconcerned. "For the _both_ of them."

"So, there is no turning back, is there?" Lady Tula sank back into her seat.

"I _told_ the two of you it's irreversible." Lady Aphrodite tsked. "Why must you insist in questioning me about such things?"

"How many more days?" Lord Boreas asked, side-glancing at the floating interlaced ribbon Lady Tula had released from her hold.

"A day or two, given how she had just unlocked Suzaku's offensive abilities."

"Which means," Lady Tula gave Lord Boreas a look. "We won't have to put her through the same insane training regime you put your poor adjunct through."

"Damn the red string." the Wind God muttered.

"Then," Lady Aphrodite stood up. "I must be going. And the two of you might want to talk to your two subordinates."

"Okay, you two." Lord Boreas addressed the two Guardians on the other side of the door. "Get in here."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Arc One: The Rival Appears

SailorStar9: After getting the Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your alerts and favorites?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the pairing.

Chapter 4: 2500 Years Before Present Time: The Rival Appears

* * *

Mariam seethed in anger as she watched Telamon and Kyra complete yet another successful combat stimulation together. At first, she had waved aside any concerns about her being replaced as Telaman's training partner when Lord Boreas had suggested Kyra be introduced to their training regime; she had been sure the frail-looking _child_ would have given up after three days. But yet, three weeks later, it would seem that Kyra had not only adjusted effortlessly to the brutish training, she had also beaten the top scores, _her scores_ , with relative ease within a _single_ month.

 _Not only that,_ Mariam mused, as she watched Kyra dematerialize her 'Sunfury Phoenix Bow' and pull Telamon up from the still smoking arena ground. _She had actually managed to sync with Telamon so perfectly that Lord Boreas had her placed as Telaman's permanent sparring partner. Not even_ I _can do that! It is almost as if..._ she frowned as she watched the pair converse, Kyra sticking out her tongue in retaliation as Telamon ruffled her hair playfully. _No... it's not possible!_ Her eyes widened when she saw Telamon give the Suzaku Avatar a small, yet fond smile. _He couldn't be..._

* * *

At lunchtime, Mariam was looking for Telamon, hoping to invite him to lunch with her. Her eyes widened when she spotted her heart's desire from a window, seated under Lord Boreas' famous wintergreen tree on a white blanket with Kyra by his side and two lunch-boxes between them. She fumed silently in anger when she continued watching the blissful couple; Kyra was flushing lightly as Telamon held out a choice morsel from his lunch-box to feed her. To Mariam, it was as if the two were flaunting the fact that they were together. She scowled her most hateful glare at them both when the ice warrior leaned over to Kyra to plant a kiss on the side of her neck and whisper something in her ear, making her blush deeply. _That should be me!_ she fumed. _I should be the one sitting at his side! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one he kisses!_ Her frame began to tremble ever so slightly in rising fury.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Arc One: Festering Jealousy, Mariam Acts

SailorStar9: After getting the Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your alerts and favorites?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the pairing.

Chapter 5: 2500 Years Before Present Time: Festering Jealousy, Mariam Acts

* * *

It was not long before Telamon and Kyra came out about their relationship. Coupled with the blessings of Lady Aphrodite, their Soul Bond grew even more solid than ever.

Meanwhile, Mariam seethed privately while accepting the couple publicly. _She_ was the strongest Fire Elementalist. _She_ should be the one to wield the power of Suzaku. So what if a few of the other less powerful Elementalists were annoyed by her good fortune? They could be easily taken out if necessary by her power.

As time passed, the darkness within Mariam's mind grew. For all outward appearances, she was supportive of the Soul Bound couple, but inwardly, she fumed and plotted. With her closest friends, she talked and argued as to how they could 'remove' Kyra so that she can lay claim on the power of the Sacred Phoenix; for it was not enough to just take Kyra out of the picture. For Mariam to rightfully stand by Telamon's side as his partner, she had to be above suspicion when Kyra met her end. Only then, could she claim the Phoenix Orb for herself and imprint her will on the spirit of the Sacred Phoenix and thus forcing the immortal firebird to accept her as its rightful master.

Unwilling to be part of her planned coup d'etat and part afraid of her increasingly growing madness, Mariam's close knit of allies steered clear of her, even going as far as requesting Lord Boreas to transfer them to another contingent.

* * *

It was at that time when Aison contacted her via the communication mirror he had discretely planted behind in Mariam's vicinity. While she knew that having the slightest contact with the greatest traitor was treason in itself, Mariam's desire to be the _sole_ woman to be at Telamon's side overruled her common sense and she willingly _let_ Aison teach her the forbidden 'Dark Curse' magic.

Two months later, after Mariam invented her original 'Dark Curse' spell, which she ironically named 'Endless Light', mysterious deaths started happening; one of Lord Boreas' contingent leaders, a Fire Elementalist that was closest in power to Mariam, was befallen by a stranger illness. The nightmares came first; horrible ordeals and leaving Adrasteia weaker than the night before. It was not long before she could no longer close her eyes without the horrendous visions invading her psyche. Fear and paranoia set in within a week and without any fitful sleep, the mind turned on itself. Adrasteia then began hallucinating wildly where her innermost uncertainties became terrible reality. Her end, wretched as it was, came barely a month later. In one of her insane rants, she unleashed a massive fireball, incinerating not only her, and also a number of her top contingent members.

After Adrasteia was given a cremation suitable for someone of her station, it was almost unanimously agreed for Mariam to take over the remainder of Adrasteia's unit.

Then, the second death, bearing eerie similarities to Adrasteia's occurred. Soon, a third and within a year, nine more. Eleven of Lord Boreas' squad leaders were dead and cremated, all driven mad before their deaths.

The second year passed and more died: all of them squad leaders and rivaling Mariam in terms of power. By then, the rumors had spread; someone was removing the most powerful Elementalists, _permanently_.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Arc One: Boreas Retaliates

SailorStar9: After getting the Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your alerts and favorites?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the pairing.

Chapter 6: 2500 Years Before Present Time: Boreas Retaliates

* * *

At the end of the second year of the occurrences, Lord Boreas, unable to remain ignorant any longer, commissioned Telamon and Kyra to investigate his suspicions: he had long known of Mariam's long and unexplained absences towards the end of the day and added to the fact that the days she was absent coincided with the days the attacks occurred, the Wind God wanted to know if he had yet another traitor on his hands.

* * *

Picking a late afternoon where Mariam was away, the pair snuck into the Fire Elementalist's quarters. Once there, the subtle trail of 'Dark Curse' magic immediately set Kyra's senses off. Trusting her heightened senses, she followed the dark magic trail to a false wall that was erected behind Mariam's side table. Pushing a loose brick that served as a hidden switch, the fake wall slid aside to reveal a spiral stairway that led an underground chamber.

There, both Telamon and Kyra found incriminating evidence of Mariam's guilt: detailed notes of her study of 'Dark Curse' magic, her initial records of the 'Endless Light' spell, a devastating yet insidious spell that could delivered by combining it with another spell that was used as a guise and the effects were only felt after the spell hit, but by then, the it would be too late to defend against it. The victim would then be beset by horrible nightmares and were unable to sleep soundly until they went insane and died. The first fatality, Mariam's dairy wrote, was Adrasteia, who was chosen to test the spell. The others, Mariam gloated in her dairy, were merely practice and target, enabling her to refine and perfect the spell.

Telamon was appalled; to think that the woman he once considered a sister could become so depraved in her pursuit for power! To turn one's mind against itself!? It was beyond reason!

Quivering with barely restrained fury, Kyra went to work and sealed Mariam's notes of 'Dark Curse' magic, the 'Endless Light' spell records, Mariam's dairy and Aison's communication mirror with a high-level sealing rune and exited the chamber with her shell-shocked partner.

* * *

Upon arrival to Lord Boreas' quarters, Kyra released the sealing rune and causing the parchments and hand mirror to tumble right before the Wind God and the remaining squad leaders in a pile. As stunned as Telamon had been, the eldest Elementalist, a wind wielder, demanded to speak to Mariam for an explanation for her actions. When Telamon admitted that Mariam was missing since late afternoon, everyone blanched. Was she out seeking a new victim?

* * *

The answer was not long in coming; late that night, Mariam stormed into Lord Boreas' quarters, distinctly fuming. While she had indeed been out hunting her next target, it had not gone the way she wanted. Her standard plan was to find her prey, stalk it until it was alone and then cast a 'Fire Spell: Intoxication'. With the prey trapped and its senses dulled within the heat cloud and unable to raise any defenses, the 'Endless Light' spell would then come into effect. And by the time the heat cloud faded, she would be long gone.

This time, however, her target was on guard. With the leaders picked off one by one, he had taken the precaution to use his spiritual awareness to its fullest extent whenever he was alone. Therefore, when he felt a sinister presence beside him when he was overlooking the practice drills of his squad, he had leapt out of the way of the fire cloud in time and erected the strongest mental shields around his mind. His lieutenant, seeing her leader was being attacked, drew out her staff and attacked with a 'Wind Spell: Multi-Aero Claw'. Blocking the multi-shot spell with a 'Fire Spell: Fire Barrier Wall', Mariam bit back a curse and leapt off into the night, unwilling to take the chance of being captured.

Knowing that she would be pursued, she had headed straight back to her quarters to ponder on her next move. Imagine her surprise and shock when she found that she was locked out of her room by a barrier spell. Fuming, she stormed over to Lord Boreas' quarters to demand an explanation for the injustice. Once in the Wind God's chambers, she received yet another rude surprise; for waiting for her was Lord Boreas, along with the rest of the squad leaders and they did not look too happy. She had no sooner begun spinning a tale of treachery and betrayal when they countered with demands of their own.

Why was she bringing such shame to the Boreas Order by delving into the Dark Arts like 'Dark Curse' magic? What was she thinking? _How_ dare she betray her oaths by associating herself with the Order's greatest traitor?

Her treachery revealed, Mariam screamed inarticulately and drew her staff, launching a frenzied 'Fire Spell: Corona Blaster' at the one person she hated the most, Kyra. Telamon only barely managed to defend his Soul Bound with a 'Ice Shield' barrier.

As the couple kept Mariam occupied, the other group leaders, under Lord Boreas' orders, surrounded the combating trio, the defensive experts already putting up their strongest barrier spells.

But subduing Mariam would be harder than the Soul Bound pair would anticipate; having consumed the magical cores of the murdered squad leaders, Mariam's powers had grown exponentially, almost five times to her previous power level.

The immense outsurge of magical energies had, unfortunately, triggered the portal spell Aison had engrafted on the communication mirror that had been forgotten on the ground in the midst of the chaos. It was then, the hand mirror started emitting an ominous purplish light as the spell circle activated, bringing all three fighters into the swirling whirlpool of energies...

* * *

SailorStar9: And... Cliffhanger no Jutsu! Don't you guys hate me now? (Evil grin) Read and review.


	8. Arc One: Confrontation With Aison

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I go this chapter out, so this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your alerts and favorites?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the pairing.

Chapter 7: 2500 Years Before Present Time: Confrontation With Aison

* * *

Telamon bit back a painful groan as his eyes fluttered open. Feeling his surroundings, he pushed himself up to get a better hold of his bearings.

"Master Aison!" he heard Mariam squeal in glee. "I've brought them as you've asked."

"Very good, Mariam." Aison purred. "Ah, I see my little bait has awoke." he turned to Telamon.

"Aison..." Telamon growled.

"Tut, tut." the traitor tsked. "Is this the way to talk to your old partner?"

"Where is she?" Telamon spat.

The auburn-haired male chuckled and approached him. "Very observant, little dragon." before casually leaning against the altar and waved a hand to the empty space between the two pillars. The air seemed to waver and the limp, chained form of the Phoenix Guardian abruptly appeared.

Telamon made a move to go to his Soul-bound, but was stopped by the traitor gripping his arm. A shock of almost painfully cold electricity shot through his arm from his touch.

"Ah, ah, ah, little Dragon." he chided. "I simply must insist you keep your distance from her. I don't want you trying anything foolish just yet."

"She… she feels so weak." Telamon whispered in worry.

"That would be because my runes are keeping Suzaku's power from her. She was a bad girl so I had to punish her, you see. Now," he turned to Mariam. "What shall I do with you?"

"Give me Telamon's heart and the power of Suzaku, just like you promised!" Mariam glowered, not liking where this was going.

Aison crossed his arms over his chest. "I promised no such thing."

Mariam frowned, "What?"

"Our agreement was, verbatim, I would give you exactly what you deserve."

"I deserve Telamon and the power of Suzaku!"

He smirked again. "No, I think not."

Grabbing the protesting fire mage, he tossed her between the two other pillars as chains suddenly appeared around the pillars and wrapped themselves around her wrists, binding her in the same manner as her unconscious rival. Mariam was completely stunned, not quite believing this was happening to her. This wasn't how she had planned this. It wasn't as she had hoped it would be.

"Unsheathe your weapon, dragon." Aison instructed. "A fight to the death to determine the fate of this world. If you win, you fulfill the 'Karma' oath. And if I win..." he chuckled darkly. "This world will burn by your beloved Phoenix's flames and from its ashes, I will stand as its new master."

"So, that was your end-game, wasn't it, Aison?" Telamon hissed, clutching low and gripping the hilt of his weapon. "To be the ruler of the world."

* * *

The familiar war cry awoke the Phoenix Guardian and the fire wielder looked up to see her Soul-Bound and Aison rush at each other, both katanas held ready to strike. The fighters stopped just short of each other, their weapons colliding with a resounding crash. The female Guardian had the hardest time keeping track of their movements. Every move they made was made a rapid blur from almost inhuman speed.

* * *

Telamon blocked a blow from his adversary and leapt out of the way of an intended kick. He growled and swept forward for his own attack.

Lunge... and miss…

Retreat...

Swipe... and miss…

Kick...

Kick...

Block...

Parry...

Dodge...

Lunge...

Thrust... and miss…

Kick...

Kick...

Swipe...

Parry...

Swipe...

Block!

Aison was growing incensed that his opponent was lasting this long against him. Neither of them had managed to land a worth blow yet. But the Dragon was tiring, Aison could see it on his face and in his movements. The traitor threw katana blow after blow, kick after kick, being relentless in his attacks on his younger opponent.

Then it happened.

An opening in Telamon's defenses.

Aison let out a pleased, evil grin and swung his katana at the unprotected area. Steel bit into flesh effortlessly, drawing blood from a fresh wound in the warrior's side. Telamon bit back a pained cry, his hiss of pain mirrored by Kyra's own cry as a similar wound appeared on her side. The Heavenly Guardian stumbled back, managing to stay on his feet, and shot a worried glance to his beloved Soul-bound. She was writhing slightly in pain, succeeding in keeping her tearing eyes on her warrior. Fury rose within Hyourinmaru's master. Aison, in hurting the warrior, had also hurt the Suzaku avatar. No one was allowed to hurt Kyra. He glowered at his brown-eyed opponent, noting the surprise on this one's face.

"So, you really are linked." Aison mused. "How very interesting."

Taking advantage of Telamon's diverted attention, Aison struck quickly and without warning. With the butt of his katana he struck the warrior in the face, stunning him just long enough to slice at his shoulder. The ice wielder stepped back in instinct, but not far enough. He voiced his pain, dropping his katana in both agony and surprise from the move, unable to hold his weapon any longer. Each slice of the dark blade felt like cold fire to the struggling fighter.

Not far away from the battle identical wounds, as that of the Heavenly Guardian's, manifested themselves on Kyra's body. She grit her teeth hard to keep herself from screaming, small whimpers escaping her throat.

Telamon's eyes constantly flickered back and forth, between his beloved Kyra and his hated enemy, as he was forced back against one of the pillars by menacing katana swipes. His injuries hurt atrociously from every move he was forced to make to avoid the dark blade. Telamon saw his Soul-bound trying to call upon Suzaku's healing power in an attempt to stop the bleeding and the pain. Apologetic remorse filled him at the fact that she had to suffer every little thing he felt during this fight. He saw her struggle to overpower Aison's runes, just as his retreat was finally cut off by the pillar. The stone felt cold against his back. The sharp point of a cold katana tapping the underside of his chin drew his attention back to his opponent.

Aison sneered victoriously at his helpless and injured opponent. "I always believed the great Heavenly Guardian was unbeatable." He took a swipe at the warrior's thigh, opening a deep gash. Both Guardians cried out in pain from identical wounds, the fire wielder's concentration broken. "I guess I was wrong. And now..." he raised his blade. "For the final blow. Goodbye, Heavenly Guardian." his hand stilled when he felt a suddenly explosion of raw power; Suzaku had broken free of her confines. "No..." he stumbled back, horrified as he was met by the full force of the legendary Suzaku.

Giving Aison a blank look, the Suzaku-possessed Kyra raised an open palm, as wisps of flames surrounded him before solidifying into restrains and she raised Aison to eye-level. "The Judgment of Suzaku." Kyra commanded, closing her palm into a fist, causing Aison to implode in a ball of white flame.

"Kyra, wait!" Telamon voiced, seeing the Suzaku-possessed Kyra turn her attention of the bound Mariam.

"Speak!" Suzaku barked. "What reason have you to prevent me from claiming justice?"

"You've done enough." Telamon reasoned. "Her punishment will be decided by Lord Boreas."

"Very well." Suzaku conceded and retreated back to the Phoenix Orb and let her Avatar drift to the ground. "So," Kyra looked at her bemused Soul-bound. "How do we get out of here?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Arc One: Mariam's Sentence

SailorStar9: Well, Chapter 7 is up, so this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your alerts and favorites?

And to the anonymous reviewer who provided a logical reason as to why this fic isn't getting reviews, I see your point, but the 'official' Bleach storyline won't start until the next arc where the Shinō Academy had already been set up 100 years before.

Anyways, I'll like to stress that despite the different names in this fic, this is _still_ HitsuKarin. While I am not sure as to have any of my OCs reappear in the later arcs, Tula, Yuzu, Aizen and Hinamori _will_ be recurring characters.

Okay, name glossary as to which Bleach character is who in this arc:

Bleach character/OC = Name in current story arc

Hitsugaya Tōshirō = Telamon

Kurosaki Karin = Kyra

Hasu/Tula (4th incarnation) = Tula (original incarnation)

Kurosaki Yuzu = Yuna

Hinamori Momo = Mariam

Aizen Sōsuke = Aison (duh!)

Well, to make this easier for everyone, the name glossary above will be provided at the start of each story arc.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the pairing.

Chapter 8: 2500 Years Before Present Time: Karma Bites Back, Mariam's Sentence

* * *

One week after Mariam was tossed to the Interrogation Unit where she was treated to their _tender_ mercies, the full force of the Tribunal Council of Boreas was convened.

"This Tribunal is now in session." the massive, imposing form of Boreas sat in the judge's seat. "Bring in the accused!"

The still defiant Mariam struggled feebly against the guards that had dragged her before the Council.

"Traitor Mariam!" Boreas cast a disdain look at his former follower. "Your charges are as follows: shaming the Order by delving into the Dark Arts, betraying the oaths you took when you were first sworn in by associating yourself with the greatest traitor to the Order, and assassinating your fellow leaders for power. There is also an additional charge of conspiracy to control powers beyond your capabilities. How do you answer to the charges against you?"

"Not guilty!" Mariam exclaimed. "It's just the weakling. Now let me go, I am the strongest fire mage you have and you need me."

"So, you, a mage of mere three decades of experience, believe you are the most powerful fire Elementalist?" Boreas asked.

"I am the most powerful fire mage. No one is stronger than me." Mariam declared.

"Bring forth the evidence!" Boreas ordered. The head of the Interrogation Unit entered the courtroom, bowed and presented a memory pearl before the Tribunal.

Using his wind power, Boreas levitated the memory pearl and shattered the gem, allowing the relevant memories the Interrogation Unit had extracted from Mariam for all the watch. "I have seen enough!" the Wind God roared, after the last memory played out. It is now clear to me that you are guilty of crimes listed and more that you all have yet to be charged. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I pronounce your punishment?"

Coupled with Mariam's arrogance, it didn't take a genius to know what the Council decided.

GUILTY!

"In regards to the traitor that stand accused of high treason against the Order, I find her... GUILTY!" proclaimed Boreaswith the rest of the Council going into a frenzy of cheer at seeing justice being done. "I hereby pass judgment on the accused. You are hereby stripped of _all_ your titles and your immortality. Your magic will be sealed and your staff snapped before you are banished to Lower Terra! Expelling you to the Outskirts will be considered too lenient!" the Lord of the Wind commanded, much to the shock of Mariam. "And before your banishment..." he raised a hand and summoned numerous wind wisps that shot straight through Mariam's chest, before exiting the traitor's back, the now solidified wind threads each bearing the shining magical cores that Mariam had stolen from the squadron leaders she had murdered. "It won't be much of a punishment if you're still allowed to keep the magical cores you have stolen, would it? Send her through the portal!" he ordered and vanished in a burst of wind, the rest of the Council following suit, each disappearing in a flash of their respective elements.

* * *

SailorStar9: And with this, we conclude Arc One. Stay tuned for Arc Two. In the meantime, read and review.


End file.
